Ever
Category:SAMBers Category:Active MBers Category:Shipped MBers Category:Shipper Category:3rd Generation Category:The Chat Squad History(a) Ever After Essanieraen-Historia is a SAMBer who's permabanned since March 20th 2018. She was banned alongside her aunt Cleo for things related to New Zealand, an untasty fruit, wolves, and fathers. She came to the SAMB on April 26th, 2016, under the name Evergreendusk and the username Butterflydusk44. Since then, she has had numerous accounts all under the same nickname, including: Butterflydusk36, Greenbutterfly513, Spiriteddreamtime38, and Capitalmind28. Fun fact: all of her accounts have connected signatures. (Except Capitalmind28, because she was banned on that one). If you put them together in a certain order, you have about like a third of Ever's favourite song. Ever is twins with Ayita, her best comrade. Her aunt is Cleo, she is one of Skyth's fourteen parents, and is Icy, Snow, and Puppy's mother. Storm is her mother or grandmother or great great great grandmother, implying that Storm is immortal and therefore is hiding from the CIA. She is a part of CAPE Town, South Africa, which is not only one of the three capitals of South Africa, but an acronym, meaning Cleo, Apolaka, Pizza (Ayita's old name), Ever. During the summer of 2017, Ever was visiting her grandparents in China, and voice chatted with Cleo, Apa, and Ayita, due to the similar time zones. Greatest Achievements in History like the mona Lisa but less exciting and famous ok #1 the nicknames thing where she made that thread of seeing who can put the most nicknames in one sentence and let other people do all the work she was supposed to do haha #2 making a rly big list of nicknames 600 or so it's not the biggest one, cuz they made a bigger one before but both are expired cuz new people = new nicknames #3 http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/274793 inventing this thing #4 getting banned in a super cool chique way #5 bamboozled even though i got banned guess who's tryna be respektful and also bacc SAMBsona Ever has three forms: boring, a little less boring with a side of the CIA coming after her, and absolutely majestic. She changes between the three, rarely taking upon her majestic form, due to HER SINS. Boring This is her fourteen year old self. This one is rarely used due to the only power with the boring form is lie detection. However, this was her original form when first arriving on the SAMB. She suspected she had the only fully human SAMBsona. She was correct. (At the time). LLBWSCIACAH (A little less boring with a side of the CIA coming after her). This is Ever's most used form: an immortal three year old crawling on the keyboard. During birth, scientists accidentally spilt a potion of some sort on her, and she became a typing three year old who talked strangely. The CIA wasn't very pleased with a typing three year old, and wanted to chase her down. (or maybe cuz she was harvestin those damn organs mmm) Majestic shorse shame on you if you haven't heard of shorse smh Trivia * she loves Unwind. if you love Unwind, she loves you. amen. * ^above statement applies to Scythe, Challenger Deep, Everlost, & The Raven Cycle * but mostly Unwind * cuz, yknow * Hayden Upchurch * her real name is Alice * Fun Fact Interlude: Rowan Damisch * she's from British Columbia, Canada, but was born in China, where her family is from * bringing the old one back: she can vibrate her eyeballs * she's strangely obsessed with geography. she can coordinate each country with their flag, name all the countries, can name almost all the countries on a map (Oceania is One Confused Continent and she does not know which is Uruguay and which is Paraguay), can name all the states and their placement, and can (like most Canadians) name the provinces and territories and their capitals because there are only thirteen unlike you Americans with that destiny to manifest and being extra * the above was 2/3 bragging and 1/3 criticising Americans * back in October 2017, she met Arirang!! unlike Ever, Kagam (Ari) is not an organ harvester. she also met Cleo in august 2018, and then arirang again in september. flexin' on yall haha * Ever is disappointed in Kagam and Cleo for not being organ harvesters * that's all * u can go now * have a nice day m'dude * added fact: shes a fuckin hypebeast lets go usain bolt 2020